


Think You Can Last Another Round?

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: He wondered if Sam would be able to handle just one more round.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is a prompt fill for the [Bottom!Jared Comment-fic](http://the-rant-girl.livejournal.com/34157.html?thread=533869#t533869). (which was posted back in August, but I figured I should at least get _something_ posted on here)

This is also my first attempt posting here, so if I did anything wrong or something, tell me. I don't bite, I swear.  
PS: This goes to show I shouldn't write when I'm tired.  
=== 

* * *

Dean was certain that his brother was a cock-gobbler. The way those lips and - _fuck_ \- that tongue went about sucking and licking him almost made him want to blow his load, fill Sam's mouth with his seed then watch him swallow it down. Almost. The way that the man's tongue slid over the side, eyes half-lidded and hazed whilst his ass was raised in the air. Not that Dean was complaining, oh no. He took advantage of that, middle and ring finger shoved inside and finger-fucking Sam. 

Hard and fast.

Which in return caused the brunet to groan, a hand lightly grasping Dean's thick shaft as the other squeezed and kneaded his balls. Lips swollen from the sucking he'd done, and - yeah - now he went back for more. The elder's fingers grasping the other's hair to push him down all the way, causing Sam to gag, though it didn't stop him from letting out a low hum, letting Dean pull his head back, rocking his hips to fuck the younger Winchester's mouth.

"Yes, just like that," he'd encouraged, dick twitching and leaking more precum. His fingers spreading and slamming into the greedy hole. "...lightly scrape your teeth over it - good boy."

When he'd suggested fucking him earlier, the hunter actually believed that the other would say 'no.' Much to his surprise, he'd supposed.

A moan came from Sam, his own cock having not been touched, gripping Dean's pantlegs as his head continued to bob over the dick he'd begun to suck again. His tongue circling the brim of the head - oh-so torturously slow - then flicked over the slit to lap up the precum - nearly rolling his eyes back when it caused his neglected cock to weep. Tightening his hold on the denim, the brunet furrowed his brows, cheeks flushed before grunting once his hair was yanked to make him release Dean's shaft with an obscene, wet, ' _pop_.'

A thin string, mixture of cum and saliva, connected the swollen organ to his lips and tongue. Such a crude image that Dean figured he'd probably never forget as his free hand went to grip his sex, stroking it as he released the chestnut colored locks. His hand soon going to grabbing Sam's chin - enraptured by the look the man had on his face, those dick-sucking lips so swollen and tantalizing - brushing his thumb along the bottom lip to break the thin string's bounds.

He then pulled down lightly, indicating the hunter open his mouth. Much to his pleasure, Sam did, and how those eyes fell halfway shut - as if pleading to get his fill.

And soon he shall.

"You liked that, didn't you? Sucking my dick for all its worth. Want my big, fat, cock, Sam? To fucking pound you into the mattress, watching as your ass swallows it whole."

This only had his brother's mouth open a little more, eyes hazing over - Dean even noticed that the younger man's throbbing prick was dripping even more.

Heavy breaths came from him as he continued beating himself off, staring down at the other's face. Soon gritting his teeth and pushing Sam down to trail the tip along his lips, smearing the precum. Gripping himself, just to keep from cumming due to the husky groan that was his reward for doing said action. Yes, he couldn't wait to shove his cock into this man.

Dean released his hold on the other's chin, pleased when Sam didn't move, his prick's head still placed against Sam's lower lip, noticing the mention of a tongue poking out to catch a dribble of the salty substance.

Greedy little bastard.

"Get on all fours. Ass in the air."

Sam had slowly risen to sit on his knees, giving a full view of his bare body to the older Winchester. The chocolate locks were mused up, lips still parted with soft pants, the precum still adorning his - cock-sucking - lips and a stray strand slowly trailing its way downward. Dusky brown nipples were pert, his muscles flexing as he breathed and how his cock was practically pleading to be touched.

Oh yes, Dean couldn't wait.

As told, the younger man turned, pressing his front onto the bused sheets, his - round, perky, firm - ass in the air, legs spread enough to reveal his entrance as well as the sight of his cock. Sam had gripped the fabric below him, shifting forth a bit then back with a wanton groan at the friction to the head of his erection.

If Dean hadn't been keeping a hold on his dick he surely would have blown his load right then and there. Cum spots would have been placed on the other man's ass, probably drip and slide down his thighs and even quite possibly over the fingered hole which, in itself, just needed to be filled once more. Yet with something much bigger...thicker...harder...

He made his way over, deciding to tease the younger man, gliding the tip along his cheeks' crack, his smirk nearly outgrowing his face by the moan that had slipped from the one below him. Raising his free hand, Dean set it on Sam's hip, having a firm hold before he prodded the entrance, teasing some more. Pushing forth, the tip just barely going inside, then pulling back as if unsure if the other deserved it or not.

A frustrated groan and hips pushing back was his answer.

"Dean...now. _Now_." Well, wasn't this a surprise? "Fuck...now, _please_. Fuck me."

Now how could he deny the him when he begged so beautifully?

He finally pushed the head inside, then the rest - pausing when the hunter tensed - until he was balls deep inside, the hand previously holding his cock now placed atop a perky cheek. Squeezing and kneading it in his hand.

A steady, slow pace was then initiated before it soon became hard, rough and fast. Pulling out to nearly the very end of the tip before slamming back inside - "Oh fuck!" - before doing it over and over and over - "Ahn! Mnn!" - again, the other's insides quivering as Dean leaned over him, moving a hand to cover Sam's mouth - not that he hated the way the man's satisfyingly fucked voice sounded.

"Shh...don't want them to hear us, do you?"

He'd used his other hand to grip Sam's hip, roughly, pulling him back when his hips snapped forth, grunts and low growls coming from the elder as he continued pounding into the, still, moderately tight orifice - "Yes, clench your ass. Just. Like. That." - his thrusts getting more powerful as he leaned back, arching to put more strength into his bucking hips - he wanted Sam to remember this. To remember how hard he'd been fucked, how his greedy ass had been abused, how he'd fucking pleaded the other go ' _Faster_ ,' ' _Harder_ ' and ' _More_ ,' all cried out in such a wanton manner.

Oh, how he wanted to hear Sam's cries of rapture, but those could wait for a later. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room, along with grunts, groans, moans and fucking whimpers.

Dean peered down on the brunet's face, taking note how he was literally tearing at the sheets and the little spots dotting the sheets that were caused by his precum, seeing that Sam's brows were furrowed. He'd shut those glossed over eyes, hair shifting forth and back, back and forth as Dean rocked the taller Winchester's form. And those cheeks having turned a deep crimson.

He leaned over, whispering dirty things into Sam's ear, chuckling huskily as he trailed his tongue along the outline.

Dean wouldn't last long, he knew this, so he'd taken his hand off of his brother's hip. In exchange for reaching down to jerk Sam off. Hard. Rough. Fast. Just like the pace of his hips and - oh - how he reveled in how a pathetic whimper came from the - forced - silent male. A few twists of his wrist, thumb running over the slit, had sent Sam over the edge.

His head jerked back, muscles tensing - fuck how his insides _clenched_ around Dean's swelled, dripping dick - and a muffled cry of, what one would assume, Dean's name as cum spurt from the majorly neglected, frustrated, cock. Staining the sheets and even some hitting Sam's stomach.

With gritted teeth and a grunt, Dean slammed into the younger man once more, his hips pressed firmly against the abused ass cheeks as he closed his eyes with a groan. Spilling his seed into the equally abused, thoroughly fucked, hole. His cock spurting, throbbing, twitching, hips snapping back to snap forth once again, continuing to fuck Sam. Just to be sure he'd coated the other fully.

Marking.

Licking his lips, Dean took his cum-coated hand off of the flaccid cock, placing it onto the sheets. He rose a brow and glanced downward to his still sheathed shaft, feeling a dribble of cum slipping from Sam's entrance - which must obviously be true if that delicious shudder was anything to go by. He stayed inside the other, watching how Sam's muscles flexed as he slumped against the sheets and how thoroughly fucked he looked.

Dean's eyes fell halfway shut, licking his lips once more at the sight. Oh, yes, he'd done what he had set out to do once this all started. What with how gorgeous the sight was of a heavily panting Sam. How his lips were parted, eyes halfway open and dazed, even the little mention of saliva on the side of his lips which still had some of Dean's cum on them.

It was beautiful.

He sat there on his knees, feeling his loins stir once more. Reaching down to trail his fingers along his brother's spine, he wondered if Sam would be able to handle just one more round.


End file.
